The proposed project is a low-cost substance abuse assessment program designed to provide community-based leaders and decision makers with timely and reliable epidemiological data concerning illegal drug use in their area, patterns of drug use over time and community attitudes toward drugs. Product development will focus primarily on customer requirements. Customer requirements will be determined by conducting an in-depth feasibility study. The overall objective of the feasibility study is to assess current drug abuse and attitude measurement practices of various community based organizations. A telephone survey will be conducted with various community based groups, and will provide valuable insight into customer requirements when purchasing survey research services. Results of the study will be used to (1) draft a marketing plan which will identify potential marketing channels and methods of marketing to the different customer segments, and (2) design custom survey instrument modules that meet the needs of different types of customers. The successful project will provide community leaders across the country with reliable and valid information about the epidemiology of substance abuse and attitudes toward drugs in their community. In turn, the information will act as a stimulus for others in the community to participate in the community's efforts to fight against illegal drug use. Additional items to be developed during Phase I include outlines and writing samples of key supporting documents of (1) a report package consisting of a summary report, press releases, and presentation slides, (2) a Field Reference Manual, (3) a field interviewer training videotape, and (4) field service interviewing quality control standards.